SPY
by LeeCho15043
Summary: Hmppfff...akh...akh...mas...terhhk.!/kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan ataupun kau hanya bisa menahan sakitmu saat dia bersama orang yang dicintainya.../patahkan kakinya ...aku ingin kakinya../SShh..ah..ah.../eeaak ff gaje datang..! /yaoi/HaeHyuk,Kyumin,Yewook,Dll/langsung baca aja.../kkk...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : SPY

Cast : haehyuk,kyumin,yewok,dll

Rate : M

Warning : Alur kecepetan,typo's,gaje,abal,gak nyambung ma judul,OOC dll

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan,dan ortu masing masing,tapi FF ini milik saya bung

* * *

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang merdu memenuhi ruang kerja seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu kupu yang bertengger dilehernya,sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan surat kabar. **'pemilik perusahaan jung corp ditemukan tewas tertembak'** begitulah kira kira judul dari surat kabar tersebut,sesaat terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menandakan ada seeorang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Masuk !" ucap namja tersebut,terlihat 3 orang namja memasuki ruangan tersubut.

"ada apa ?" Tanya namja 'tadi' yang diketahui bernama Aiden Lee atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Lee Donghae kepada ketiga namja tadi.

"Hyung,kita harus bergegas sebelum mereka mendahului kita"ucap salah satu namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan tegas.

"nanti malam sekitar jam sepuluh,perusahaan Sung akan mengadakan pesta."sambung Sungmin yang berada disamping kanan Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah membuat duplikat undangannya," ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan beberapa undangan tersebut berjumlah 4, satu untuk Donghae,satu untuk Sungmin,satu untuk Kyuhyun, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap undangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

22.10 KST

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di pintu depan gedung yang sedang dibuat pesta,semua orang yang melihatnya terkagum kagum dengan mobil tersebut pasalnya itu adalah mobil limited edision yang harganya bahkan pemilik mall besar pun tak akan sanggup membelinya,terbukalah pintu mobil tersebut menampakkan sosok laki laki dengan style yang sangat mewah dengan jas berwarna putih yang sangat mengagumkan,dialah Lee Donghae,donghae segera melempar kunci mobil tersebut ke pelayan mobil,setelah mobil dari lee donghae sudah pergi untuk diparkirkan datang 3 mobil sport masing masing berwarna merah, putih, dan silver,mobil pertama adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun mobil berwarna merah,mobil kedua adalah mobil milik Lee Sungmin mobil berwarna putih,dan mobil ketiga adalah mobil milik Yesung mobil berwarna silver,masing masing langsung menyerahkan undangannya kepada petugas keamanan bahwa mereka adalah tamu yang sah pada pesta tersebut,setelah petugas memeriksa undangan tersebut mereka langsung masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"Hyung,aku akan mengambil jus,kau tetap jaga kondisi cari pintu berwarna putih, itu adalah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama" ucap Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung dan yang lain. mereka langsung berpencar untuk mencari dimana letak pintu yang menghubungkan dengan letak ruangan utama perusahaan Sung tersebut.

"aku menemukannya…pintu itu.. pintu ber cat putih"ucap Donghae lewat alat mata mata nya yang terpasang di telinganya yang sangat ,sungmin,dan kyuhyun langsung mengecoh perhatian para petugas dan yang lain agar tidak curiga dengan gerak gerik pun berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut,ruangan tersebut dibagi menjadi dua bagian ruang pertama adalah ruang pengecoh dimana ada beberapa pintu yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut,dimana semua pintu dibuat sama persis,dan ruangan kedua adalah ruangan utama dari pemilik perusahaan Sung tersebut.

"Min hyung..aku perlu sidik jari dari Lee Sung secepatnya…" ucap Donghae

"nde"

Sungmin segera mendekati Sung dan berbincang bincang.

"oke,baiklah Sung-ssi semoga harimu menyenangkan,dan pestamu sungguh mengaggumkan" ucap sungmin sambil menjabat tangan Sung,Sung tak tahu bahwa ditangan sungmin sudah ada alat mata mata yang bisa mengambil sidik jari seseorang tanpa diketahui.

"kau sudah mendapatkannya,cepat cari barang itu.."ucap sungmin pada alat mata mata nya yang ditujukan untuk donghae.

"nde,"ucap donghae dan ia langsung menuju salah satu pintu yang ia sudah tahu bahwa dalamnya adalah ruang utama dari pemilik perusahaan Sung.

Donghae segera masuk dan mencari barang tersebut,barang tersebut disembunyikan didalam kotak berwarna coklat dengan ukiran berbentuk bunga dan naga yang diletakkan di tempat favorit di dalam ruangan milik Sung,diantara dua benda.

"tempat favorit…"ucap donghae pelan bahkan seperti bisikan.

"tempat favorit,diantara dua benda…dimana..?"Tanya Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung..kau sudah menemukannya..." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tunggu sebentar..aku akan segera menemukannya kau tetaplah berjaga jaga"ucap donghae.

_'aku sangat menyukai tempat dimana aku bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul pada malam hari,itu sungguh pemadangan yang sangat indah,aku menyukainya'_ sebesit ingatan tentang perkataan Sung saat sesi wawancara pada salah satu stasiun televisi kemarin malam teringat oleh Donghae.

"pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul pada malam hari..!"ucap Donghae antusias, Donghae langsung mencari dimana letak tempat yang bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota Seoul dan Bingo…! Donghae menemukannya,disudut ruang kerja Sung dengan kaca yang sangat besar full dari atas sampai bawah menampakkan keindahan kota seoul.

"ini dia..diletakkan diantara dua benda…dua benda…" Donghae mulai bermonolog lagi ,

"jika ia menyukai pemandangan ini pasti dia tidak akan menaruhnya jauh jauh dari tempat ini…" pikir donghae sambil melihat lihat ruang kerja Sung, saat donghae sedang berfikir keras ia mendapatkan sebuah pot bunga yang besar dan sebuah rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat donghae berada saat ini,ia melihat sebuah garis ditembok yang berada diantara dua benda tersebut. Donghae lalu mendekati garis tersebut dan ternyata benar itu adalah tempat Sung menyimpan barang tersebut,Donghae segera membuka pintu lebih tepatnya tembok yang menjadi tempat Sung menaruh barangnya.

"Kyu..aku butuh bantuanmu….aku menemukannya…password nya sebuah anagram."ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun melalui alat mata matanya.

"ucap kan hurufnya.."

"i-a-n-k-i-u-k-t-u-e-t-r-n-l-u-a-h-i-r"ucap Donghae dengan sangat teliti.

"-i-a-n-k-i-u-k-t-u-e-t-r-n-l-u-a-h-i-r….tunggu sebentar Hyung..beri waktu aku berfikir.."ucap Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun mencoba menyusun huruf huruf itu menjadi sebuah kalimat yang tepat untuk password nya.

"Hyung .. aku agak ragu tapi cobalah…"ucap Kyuhyun

"nde.. ucap kan lah..sekarang"

"aku terlahir untuk ini…."

"mwo...password macam apa itu..?" ucap Donghae,keheranan

"aku tak tahu hyung tapi itu memurutku benar hanya saja aku sedikit ragu akan password itu,kenapa password nya semudah itu…itu hanya kata kata…yang mudah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang juga keheranan,Kyuhyun sempat berfikir apakah dia sudah kehilangan kejeniusannya. (?! Andwaee!)

**Donghae Pov.**

"ya sudah.." aku memasukkan password itu dengan ragu, takut takut akan salah dan setelah semua password nya tertulis semua kegelisahan itu pun pudar,password yang Kyuhyun berikan itu password yang benar,hanya saja password itu sedikit aneh,kenapa perusahaan sebesar ini menggunakan nama yang semudah itu orang bisa menemukannya,dan bahkan kata katanya seringkali digunakan pada saat orang saling jatuh cinta dan mungkin mengucapkan kata kata tersebut untuk merayu pasangannya,dan juga banyak digunakan dalam drama drama _'aku memang terlahir untukmu,dan selamanya hanya untukmu saranghae' _heh… -_- kenapa aku jadi membayangkan drama drama yang sering Hyukkie tonton,aish sudahlah.

**Donghae Pov. End**

Segera donghae membukanya dan mengambil benda tersebut,setelah mendapatkannya Donghae langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut,tak lupa ia juga memotret ruangan tersebut lewat ponselnya,ya.. itu lah salah satu keunikan Lee Donghae yang selalu memotret tempat yang ia curi,sebenarnya ia tidak mencuri hanya saja mengambilnya tetapi tidak bilang kepada pemiliknya #readers : sama aja kali thor -_-plak

"aku sudah mendapatkannya cepat keluar dari sini."ucap Donghae pada semuanya.

"nde" jawab mereka serentak,Yesung yang sedang mengawasi sambil meminum jus langsung meninggalkan jusnya dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu,begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?" ucap Eunhyuk langsung ketika melihat Donghae memasukki kantor, Donghae yang mendengar hanya memalingkan mukanya ke arah Eunhyuk lalu berjalan melaluinya dan duduk disofa berwarna hitam.

"kau… tidak mendapatkannya..?" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih kebingungan karna tingkah laku Donghae namjachingunya itu,Eunhyuk lalu mendekati Donghae yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menatap langit langit.

"Hae.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"..."

"Apa kau mendapatkannya..?" Tanya Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

"apa maksudnya dengan ini..?"ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempraktekan seperti Donghae mengangkat kedua bahu yang kesal karna pertanyaan Eunhyuk pun beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang tahu kalau Donghae menatapnya tajam karna pertanyaanya,langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha.. hae…sebaiknya … ng…aku akan mengambilkanmu minum" ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung berdiri tapi tertahan karna tangannya digenggam oleh Donghae.

"Siapa yang meng-iya-kan hmm..? aku belum memberimu ijin"ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk kembali duduk disebelah Donghae,untuk saat ini Eunhyuk benar-benar ketakutan,

"kau berani memanggilku Hae , eoh..? kau tahu aku ini siapa hn.."ucap Donghae dingin.

"a ah mianhae m master..a aku aku…minta maaf"ucap Eunhyuk yang berubah drastis dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah berani yaa.. hmm…?" ucap Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya diam dan sedikit menghindar.

"t tidak…"

"kau..mau tambah hukuman.? Oke kalau begitu pastikan nanti malam kau akan …

Terkaparr.." ucap Donghae dengan menekankan kata terkapar,Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk hanya diam membatu dan sedikit yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan meremas ujung bajunya,membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae kepadanya.

"hmm.. sekarang kuijinkan kau mengambilkanku minum." Ucap Donghae.

"n nde master.."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung ..?" ucap Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin di kantornya,ia tadi sempat bertanya kepada sekertarisnya,tapi sekertaris itu bilang sungmin berada dikantornya.

"Sungmin hyung."kali ini ia sedikit mempertinggi suaranya.

"NDE ! Aku disini.."jawab Sungmin yang sedang berada di bawah meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"yaa.. hyung sedang apa kau diisitu..?"Tanya Kyuhyun keheranan,

"Kyu … bantu aku keluar dari sini.." ucap Sungmin,yang kesusahan keluar dari kolong meja Kyuhyun.

"kemari..awas tanganmu.."

"aww."

"Yaa.. kau tidak apa apa..hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat goresan luka ditangan Sungmin.

"aku tidak apa apa.."jawab Sungmin sambil menahan sakit ditangannya.

"ck, kau harus diobati..kemarilah, duduk di sofa itu , aku akan mengambil kotak obat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang hampir menyerupai perintah.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa kotak obat dan duduk disamping Sungmin.

"kemarikan tanganmu..aku akan mengobatinya"ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"aww..sakit Kyu..pelan pelan…" ucap Sungmin kesakitan, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa panas , dan perih ,yang ada ditangannya.

"Nde..sebentar lagi ini akan selesai sabarlah aku sedang mengbatimu…." Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"kau ini Hyung seharusnya kau yang melindungiku kenapa ini semua jadi terbalik… kenapa aku yang jadi melindungimu…." gerutu Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Haahhaa…" Sungmin tertawa garing , lalu hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

_'seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun itu adikku… bukannya malah mencintainya seperti ini.. Kyu aku mencintaimu..bukan mencintaimu dalam arti adik tapi aku mencintaimu dalam arti yang lain…' _Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kandung,orang tua mereka telah meninggal karna kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka pada saat usia mereka 14 Tahun,lalu setelah itu mereka tinggal di panti asuhan ,dan pada saat yang sangat kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan ayah Donghae yang pada saat itu memang sedang berkunjung ke panti asuhan tersebut untuk mencari anak anak yang akan beliau jadikan sebagai anak didiknya ,dan mereka terpilih menjadi anak didik ayah Donghae yang ternyata pemilik black market. Mulai pada saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi kelompok dari black market , milik ayah Donghae ,yang sebelumnya sudah di latih agar menjadi pekerja yang professional , tak mengenal takut , tak mengenal belas kasih , tak dan mengenal ampun , saat pelatihan perlahan namun pasti Sungmin mulai berubah , ia mulai mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri yaitu Kyuhyun , dan Sungmin memendam rasa itu selama bertahun tahun sampai sekarang ia masih memendam rasa itu kepada Kyuhyun , Sungmin hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya seerti ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook ?.

Yesung dulu adalah anak yang baik , penurut,dan ceria .Yesung adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya di Korea Selatan , sampai suatu hari ibunya meninggal karna suatu penyakit yang sangat mematikan Yesung pun berubah ia menjadi anak pemurung dan pendiam , dan saat itu pula ayahnya pun berubah, ia menjadi mementingkan bisnisnya dari pada anaknya , Yesung sudah mencoba berbagia cara agar ayahnya mau memerhatikannya bagaimana pun juga ia butuh perhatian orang tuanya , tapi Yesung selalu gagal dan mendapat marah dan bahkan ia sering dipukuli oleh ayahnya,pada sampai suatu hari ayahnya mengenalkan seseorang kepada yesung, yesung tahu itu adalah kekasih ayahnya , ia tahu ayahnya akan menikah lagi , yesung tidak mau menerima wanita itu karna yesung tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya mengincar harta ayahnya saja , ia mencoba berbicara kepada ayahnya tapi ia malah dipukuli dan saat itu juga Yesung pergi dari rumah dan secara tidak bertemu dengan Ibunya Donghae dan ia pun juga menjadi anggota black market.

Ryeowook ?

Ryeowook adalah anak hasil dari ibunya dan selingkuhanya, pada suatu hari ia dijual oleh ibunya ke sebuah bar gay , Ryeowook yang awalnya menolak menjadi mau karna paksaan dari ibunya. ia berhasil kabur dari bar tersebut oleh bantuan Ayah Donghae yang kebetulan sedang ada transaksi di bar dan Ryeowook dilatih bersama selama beberapa tahun dan pada saat saat di latih mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain dan akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan bersama.

Bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ?

Donghae sudah jelas kan… dia anak dari pemilik black market,kalau Eunhyuk sendiri ia dijual oleh ayahnya karna ayah Eunhyuk suka berjudi dan pada suatu saat karna kehabisan uang ayah Eunhyuk menjual Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun beruntung karna pada saat itu ada salah satu teman ayah Eunhyuk yang diincari oleh ayah Donghae karna memiliki hutang yang tak kunjung dilunasi,pada saat itu Donghae lah yang bertugas sehingga ia ditemukan oleh Donghae sedang bersembunyi dibawah almari , dan Donghae pun membawa Eunhyuk dan menjadikanya sebagai anggota black market milik ayahnya dan menjadikannya namjachingunya

#back to story..!

"Hyung..?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Hyung..! hey..kau melamun..?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin

"a ahh mianhae.. aku mungkin butuh istirahat…dan gomawo Kyu… sudah mengobati lukaku…" ucap Sungmin , dan Sungmin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan didalam kantornya.

"Hyung..kau manis , kau tahu ?" ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah melihat Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya.

Sungmin Pov.

Aku sedikit menahan tangis ku saat keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

kenapa ? kenapa aku dan Kyuhyun harus bersaudara, aku mencintainnya, tuhan tidak bisakah kau menyatukan kita,aku ingin bersama dia, memeluknya,menggenggam tangannya,menghiburnya saat dia sedih…

Aku mempercepat jalanku aku tak perduli dengan tatapan orang orang kantor tentang ku …aku tak perduli, aku memasuki lift dan memencet sembarang lantai,mereka melihatku,mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh orang orang yang ada didalam lift mereka sekarang melihatku. Begitu pintu lift terbuka aku langsung keluar dan aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan tubuh yang besar

"ahh mianhae…"ucap ku tak melihat siapa orang yang kutabrak,

"Sungmin hyung ?" ucap orang yang kutabrak tadi. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan ternyata itu Siwon,sahabatku orang yang mengetahui semua tentangku

"Kau kenapa.." ucapnya aku tak mendengarnya dan langsung memeluknya aku butuh dia, dia satu satunya orang yang mengerti aku.

"hiks…siwonie..hiks.." tangisku.

"sstt gwaenchana…sekarang ikut denganku"

Sungmin Pov End

Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam lift lagi dan menuju lantai dasar, lalu ia menuju ketempat parkir dan menaiki mobil Siwon, ia tak tahu Siwon akan mengajaknya pergi kemana mungkin Siwon akan mengajaknya ketempat yang bisa menenangkannya.

"kau kenapa…soal Kyuhyun lagi..?" Tanya Siwon setelah tangis Sungmin sedikit hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya nya lagi. Dahi Sungmin berkerut menatap Siwon ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan siwon namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Apakah sakit ?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil sesekali menapat sungmin

" Aku sudah terbiasa " Jawab Sungmin menatapnya tajam dari ujung matanya.  
"terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu tidak baik" ucap Siwon dengan nada sedih.

"itu tandanya kau sering merasakannya.."

"yaa…"desah Sungmin melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Setidaknya hal itu membuatku sedikit lebih kuat" sambung menatap Sungmin dengan bangga dan juga sedih.

"kau orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui hyung.."Sungmin menampakan senyum tipis,siwon yang melihatnya sedikit lega bisa membut Sungmin sahabatnya tersenyum walaupun sedikit.

"Hyung.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." ucap Siwon menagih jawaban dari memiringkan kepalanya bingung membuat wajahnya tampak imut.

" yang mana..?"

"hah…bagaimana rasanya…

jatuh cinta kepada adikmu sendiri…?" Tanya Siwon yang agak berhati kembali murung,kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya,

_'Bodoh kau choi Siwon ! lihat sekarang dia kembali sedih lagi.. aish..! pabbo pabbo..! Choi Siwon pabbo..!'_ Marah Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya kau tak usah menjawabnya… mia.."

"rasanya sakit.. " Ucapan Siwon terpotong,Siwon hanya diam dan merutuki dirinya telah membuat sahabatnya bertambah sakit.

"seperti kau mencintai seseorang tapi kau tak bisa memilikinya,tak bisa menyatakan cintamu walaupun sebenarnya kau bisa menyatakan cintamu dan kau akan berfikir 'dia adikku bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan cinta kepada adikku sendiri … dia akan menjauhiku',dan kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan ataupun kau hanya bisa menahan sakitmu saat dia bersama orang yang dicintainya.."ucap Sungmin sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir

"Hyung..mianhae aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini.." Ucap Siwon dengan nada menyesal.

"haha.. tak apa Siwonie…"tawa Sungmin yang terlihat yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu langsung memberhentikan mobilnya.

"BERHENTI BERLAGAK SEPERTI ITU !..."Bentak Siwon kepada Sungmin,Siwon sudah tak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya disakiti seperti ini.

"kau tahu Hyung.. aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini,aku sudah tak tahan lagi…berhentilah berlagak seperti kau tidak apa apa.!,aku tahu kau sakit hyung..aku tahu…" Ucap Siwon membentak Sungmin.

"jangan seperti ini.." sambung Siwon melembut,Sungmin yang melihat itu pun hanya diam tak berkutik.

Hening..

Keadaan pun menjadi hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hyung …. Mianhae….jeongmal mianhae…"setelah beberapa saat keadaan hening pun Siwon memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau….mengantarku ke pantai..?" Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"nde..tapi kau tak apa apa kan…?" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin.

"gwaenchana"jawab Sungmin sambil menatap balik Siwon.

.

.

"kau tahu.. aku dulu sering datang kemari bersama keluargaku sewaktu aku masih kecil,kami bermain bersama,menghabiskan waktu bersama,…"ucap Sungmin memulai ceritanya kepada Siwon,Siwon hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Hyung..boleh aku bertanya..?" sela menatap Siwon dengan lembut.

"apa.."

"hmm..daripada kau terus terusan memikirkan Kyuhyun,bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan jalan saja ….? Aku bosan melihatmu dengan muka ditekuk Setiap harinya…,aku punya tempat dimana kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama…bagaimana..? mau?"ucap Siwon dengan semangat.

"hmm…apakan benar benar menyenangkan..?"ucap Sungmin semangat,siwon lalu menatap Sungmin dengan serius

"sangat menyenangkan…aku punya banyak tempat yang bisa kau kunjungi kapanpun…mau?"ucap Siwon tak kalah senmangat dari Sungmin.

"hmm…bagaimana yaa…ya sudah ayo..!" Ucap Sungmin.

.

.

Dentuman musik dari lagu justin bieber as long as you love me dengan remix dari Dj memenuhi Diskotik tempat,Sungmin dan Siwon berkunjung,

"yaa…siwon kau sudah gila..! "ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"wae….ini menyenangkan..!"ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang dibuatnya,Siwon tahu Sungmin tak pernah berkunjung ke diskotik sebelumnya karna tuntutan pekerjaan yang sangat padat,dan saat inilah waktunya Siwon mengajak Sungmin ke diskotik.

"kau ingin mengajaku mabuk eoh..?"Tanya Sungmin,dengan tatapa garangnya.

"ani..aku hanya mengajakmu bersenang senang,tak usah berfikiran buruk dulu hyung,kita tak usah mabuk hanya menari saja Hyung…lepas kan semua bebanmu…" ucap Siwon menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai berfikiran buruk tentangnya.

"tak apa tak usah takut…" ucap Siwon #gila ni Siwon ngajak kediskotik.

"kemarilah..ayo menari bersama Hyung.."ajak Siwon kepada yang awalnya takut pun akhirnya mau dengan ajakan Siwon,dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menari sepuasnya di diskotik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBCCCC

* * *

hua hua hua...aloohaaa...

pendek gak sih..

maaap yg kemaren ffnya sy hpus..hohoho...

ff ini ke inspirasi sama lagu : as long as you love me (JB),shake it up (SJ),fantastic baby (Bigbang),marry you (Bruno Mars),Just Give Me Reason (Pink Ft Fun),sama Sorry Sorry Answer (SJ)#banyak bacot lu thor -_-

ya udah deh.. review aja,ninggalin bekas... nge-bash juga gak papa...mau kasih masukan juga gak papa..,oh anak baru di FFn kkk~~ jadi ini FF pertama...kalo jelek ato belum bagus ya maap kan masih baru...


	2. Chapter 2

tittle :S.P.Y

Cast : Haehyuk,Kyumin,Yewook DLL

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Chapter : 2

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan,dan ortu masing masing,tapi FF ini milik saya bung

Warning : yaoi,alur kecepetan,ooc,typo's dimana mana,

.

* * *

_"kemarilah..ayo menari bersama Hyung.."ajak Siwon kepada yang awalnya takut pun akhirnya mau dengan ajakan Siwon,dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menari sepuasnya di diskotik tersebutApartemen HaeHyuk_

.

.

.

.

BUGH

Eunhyuk yang baru saja sampai di dalam kamarnya sudah didorong dengan kasar oleh hal itu membuatnya kini terbaring dikasur namja tersebut pun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mulai ketakutan saat Donghae menaiki ranjang.

"m master,a-aku mohon maafkan aku … aku tidak bermaksud me-melakukan itu"Eunhyuk mulai memohon.

"Lee Hyukjae…kau adalah kucing yang nakal~"Bisik Donghae ditelinga Eunhyuk dengan nada yang mendengar nada dingan dari Donghae hanya bisa menelan ludahnya hanya bisa berdoa agar Donghae tidak melalukannya dengan kasar hari ini.

"let's play " ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk merinding.

.

.

.

.

"Aammhhh aaahhh," Eunhyuk mengerang dengan pasrah diatas bagian atasnya kini tidak tebalut oleh pakaian dan tubuhnya sekarang ini sedang dicumbu oleh Donghae. Ia mencoba meronta tetapi tetap saja sia sia,ia sudah mencoba berteriak dan tetap saja sia sia.

Donghae beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari almari,mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna silver yang mengkilat dan terdapat tulisan dengan huruf latin bertuliskan 'toys',Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae membawa kotak tersubut pun hanya bisa berdoa didalam hatinya agar ini semua cepat selesai.

"haha..malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Donghae sambil mengambil beberapa sextoys dari dalam kotak berwarna silver tersebut.

"hah akuh hah hahh mohonhh jeball…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan.

"wae, mohon apa,kau tahu kesalahanmu jadi terimalah hukumanmu." Ucap Donghae dan mengambil nipple massage dan borgol dan memasangkan borgol tersebut,lalu memasang nipple massage ke nipple Eunhyuk,Donghae lalu mengambil satu vibrator berbentuk ekor kucing dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam backhole dan menyalakannya dengan getaran maximal yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak,belum sampai disitu Donghae mengambil buttplug dengan ukuran terbesar lalu memasukkan buttplug kedalam hole Eunhyuk yang sudah terisi vibrator ,,Donghae mengambil lagi seutas tali berwarna merah dan diikatkannya keseluruh tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kaki ditekuk diatas perut dan jangan lupa Donghae tadi telah meminta kepada Hangeng teman kerjanya sebuah obat perangsang terhebat dari cina yang sangat ampuh dan jika kau menjilatnya saja kau akan terangsang sangat hebat dalam waktu 5 detik,dan kali ini Donghae meminumkannya kepada Eunhyuk seluruh obat tersebut dan jangan terlewatkan Donghae memasangkan cookring ke junior Eunyuk.

Jadi sekarang sudah ada 1 vibrator,1 buttplug,1 coockring,1 borgol,dan seutas tali yang mengikat seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kaki berada diatas perut,dan 1 pill perangsang.

"hmm.. kita lihat kau tahan berapa jam huh..?"ucap Donghae sambil memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang menggeliat menahan orgasmenya.

"aku tidak yakin kau akan bertahan lama," Sambung Donghae kepada Eunyuk dan yang ditanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan desahan sexy.

"ngghh…mash terrhhh…akh..jebaaallhhkk.."ucap Eunhyuk disela sela desahannya,Enhyuk sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi,mungkin karna efek dari obat perangsang yang diberikan Donghae tadi dan rangsangan rangsangan dari vibrator dan yang lainnya,pikiran Eunhyuk kini sudah melayang entah kemana yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menuntaskan ini semua.

"jebal..? kau memohon apa pada ku hmm.." Tanya Donghae berpura pura polos.

"ahh…kumohhh honnhh …ah..shh..aku sudah tidak…ah tahan…"Eunhyuk, sudah tak memikirkan lagi jika Donghae nanti akan melakukannya dengan kasar pada nya, ia sudah tak perduli lagi,Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk memohon pun lalu mendekati Eunhyuk dan berkata tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk

"sekarang masih pukul satu siang,aku akan pergi untuk mengurusi pekerjaanku,jadi kau tunggu aku sampai aku pulang baru kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat se sexy mungkin dan langsung meninggal kan yang ditinggalkan Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kepulangan Donghae dari pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki kantornya dengan muka seperti biasa 'dingin',beberapa karyawan yang berada disana memberi hormat kepadanya saat mereka melewati Donghae.

BRAK

Donghae menggebrak meja yang sedang dibuat untuk meeting dengan sangat keras dan mengagetkan seluruh orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Mwo..?!" Ucap Donghae saat ia mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu manager keamanan disana,Donghae saat ini sedang berada di ruang meeting,saat ini ia sedang mengadakan meeting untuk membahas rancangan yang akan mereka kerjakan untuk mendapatkan barang atau pun menjual barang di black market milik ayahnya yang ia teruskan,

"Bagaimana bisa..?"Tanya Donghae dengan kilatan marah di matanya.

"d dia melarikan diri d dan m membawa uang sejumlah 199 triliun"Ucap salah satu pekerja dengan takut,karna tatapan marah Donghae.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawai disini..?" Tanya Donghae lagi namun sekarang ia lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"nde.. dia salah satu pegawai disini," Ucap manager keamanan yang mendengar itu pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yesung , kau cari tahu biodata orang tersebut dan segera bawa kemari,Kyuhyun kau tahu tugasmu kan, Sungmin,siapkan semua senjataku,dan Ryeowook cari dimana ia sering nongkrong, tempatnya tinggal dan yang lain ,segera berikan kepadaku secepatnya."titah Donghae dengan nada dingin,dan langsung keluar dari ruang meeting tersebut.

"dan besok pagi harus sudah ada dikantorku…!"Tambah Donghae saat ingin membuka pintu ruang meeting dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras.

"hah..ada ada saja tingkan orang orang perusahaan ini…"Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan pspnya dan memainkannya.

"Kyu..tidak bisakah kau melupakan pspmu hanya sehari saja..?!...aku bosan melihatmu berpacaran dengan nya (read:psp),carilah namjachingu,kau ini.." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook,dan yang dipeluk hanya diam saja,dan membalas pelukannya,.

"memangnya kenapa ha..? terserah aku , mau pacaran sama siapa,atau mau Ryeowook mu itu ku curi dan kujadikan namjachingu..? ah atau akan kujadikan slave saja…" Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel karna Yesung terus terusan membahas tentang pspnya.

"yaa..! jika kau sentuh Wookie ku akan kupastikan kepalamu berisi 100 peluru..!" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat.

"SStt wookie ah…mau tidak jadi namjachinguku..? tinggalkan saja Yesung si kepala besar itu..dan jadi namjachinguku kupastikan kau akan merasa terpuaskan..bagaimana wookie,mau tidak…?" Goda Kyuhyun,Yesung yang tau Wookienya akan direbut pun langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan papan tandasan untuk menulis.

"Ahh…appo..! wae..kenapa kau memukulku hah.. apa salahku..?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"yaa..kau anak setan,pergi sana...jangan mengganggu wookie ku dan jangan berharap wookie mau jadi namjachingu mu.." Ucap Yesung dan mendeathglare Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan deathglare pun tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau dengan Kyuhyun…?" Ucap Ryeowook tiba tiba dan ikut menggoda Yesung.

"ha ? apa maksudmu Wookie..?" Tanya Yesung sambil melepas pelukannya kepada Ryeowook.

"lagi pula Kyuhyun juga lebih tampan dari pada kau Hyung,dan kurasa aku akan bersama Kyuhyun saja.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan muka yang dibuat sepolos mungkin,dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk memanas manasi Yesung.

"whoah..sepertinya aka nada yang akan patah hati lagi.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dan ikut menggoda Yesung #poor Yesung T_T.

"Wookie.." Ucap Yesung mengerikan dan seluruh ruangan merasakan suhu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"nde..?" jawab Ryeowook,lalu melepas gengggaman Kyuhyun.

"kau,kurasa butuh, di hokum atau kau butuh yang lain… eoh..?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendekati Ryeowook.

"a ani ani Yesung Hyung kau tahu kan ini hanya gurauan saja," Ucap Wookie,sambil berjalan mundur ketika Yesung yang tahu akan ada yang peperangan pun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen Donghae dan Eunhyuk terbuka menampakan seorang yang sedang memasuki apartemen tersebut.

_'urrrmhh ..ahh..ngghh…akh..ah ah ah..'_ Terdengar suara erangan dan desahan dari kamar Donghae,Donghae yang saat ini sedang mengambil minum didapur pun langsung melesat ke kamarnya,

"whoah..sekarang pukul 8 malam dan kau masih bertahan..sudah 8 jam kau kutinggalkan dank au masih sadar,kukira kau sudah pingsan…" Ucap Donghae kepada Eunhyuk saat ini sangat mengenaskan dengan peluh yang mengucur,junior yang berdiri tegak dengan cockring yang penuh dengan cairan percum,dan vibrator yang menari nari didalam hole Eunhyuk saat ini.

"nggh… hah…ah ah.." Desahan Eunhyuk lolos dengan sangat keras,gagball yang sedang dipakai Eunhyuk pun basah karna saliva Eunhyuk yang mengalir,Donghae melihat itu pun langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya mulai dari dasi,kemeja,gesper,boxer,lalu yang terakhir underwearnya,Donghae mulai mendekati Eunhyuk yang lemas tak berdaya diciuminya Eunhyuk mulai dari dahi,pipi,mata,hidung.

Lalu Donghae melepas gagball yang sedang dipakai Eunhyuk dan langsung mencium Eunhyuk dengan ganas,Eunhyuk yang dicium Donghae dengan ganas pun hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini ia tahu semakin ia akan menolak Donghae semakin hukumannya akan bertambah banyak,Donghae yang gemas karna Eunhyuk tak kunjung membuka mulutnya pun menggigit bibir Eunhyuk,

"Akh..hhmmfftt.." Donghae tak menyianyiakan kesempata ini lidahnya langsung terjulur memasuki mulut Eunhyuk menyapu rongga rongga mulut Eunhyuk,lalu Donghae beralih ke nipple seblah kanan milik Eunhyuk dan sedikit menggigit nipple Eunhyuk sampai berdarah.

"akh..ngg..massterrhh… akh..appo .."

Donghae lalu beranjak dari atas Eunhyuk lalu membuka lebar selangkangan Eunhyuk dan langsung melesakan juniornya yang diatas rata rata itu ke hole Eunhyuk tanpa persiapan apapun.

"AARrhhhgg…appo..masteerrhh..akh.." Eunhyuk yang merasakan benda asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya pun berteriak kesakitan.

"ahh..kau sungguh sempit.." telinga Donghae serasa ditulikan oleh nafsunya yang sangat menggebu Donghae tetap memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Eunyuk.

"ss…stoop .. akh ahk…master jeball…akh..!"

"nikmati saja hukumanmu baby..ahh.."

"massterrhh appo…" Eunhyuk merasa holenya sekarang penuh,sudah berisi vibrator,lalu sekarang dihujam oleh junior Donghae.

"ah..ah..ah..ngg shh.." Eunhyuk mendesah tah karuan,berkali kali titik spot nya disentuh oleh junior Donghae,tanpa berfikir 2 kali Donghae langsung membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi menungging dan langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Eunhyuk secara kasar,dan menggenjotnya secara brutal. #doggystyle kk~

"akhkk…appo master..jebal stop..it..ngghh..assss..ssshhh.." pinta Eunhyuk kepada Donghae,tapi bukannya malah menghentikannya Donghae malah semakin semangat untuk menghukum saat ini berjanji tak akan membuat marah Donghae lagi setelah ini,.

"ahh…ngghh hah sshh…"

"mendesahlah Hyukkie..mendesahlah..sebut namaku.. hah…" pinta Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"ahh..Hae..sshh…Hae..…akh...akh…Donghae..ah…"Desah Eunhyuk.

"Good..boy.." Ucap Donghae sambil menambah kecepatan meng in out kan juniornya dalan hole Eunhyuk.

"ahh..hae..masshhter..akuhh.. ingin…ah..cum..p please" Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Donghae disela sela desahannya.

"hah..kau karus menungguku keluar dulu baru aku akan melepaskan cockringmu.." Ucap Donghae sambil tetap meng in out kan juniornya.

"Ah !...masshterr j jangan dipegang …ssaa..kiiit…" Ucap Eunhyuk memohon kepada Donghae,Donghae yang mendengar itu pun tak menghentikan kegiatannya malah semakin gencar memegang junior Eunhyuk.

"seperti ini huh..?! seperti ini..?" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"akh..maasster appo…jebal..ah.."Pinta eunhyuk kepada Donghae,Donghae yang meresa ingin orgasme pun mempercepat gerakannya meng in out kan juniornya.

"ahh hah kau sempit sekali..ketatkan hyuk ketatkan…!" perintah Donghae Eunhyuk pun yang diperintah hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan master sekaligus namjachingunya itu.

"AAhhhh…" Desah Donghae saat mencapai orgasmenya,dan bersamaan dengan orgasme Donghae melepaskan cockrng yang dipasangnya di junior Eunhyuk.

"AHhhhahh…"Eunhyuk seketika itu juga langsung ambruk (karna posisinya menungging) di atas tempat tidur yang digunakannya untuk ber NC dengan Donghae.

"lelah..hmm..?" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"hah..hah.. nde..masterrhh..hah.." Ucap Eunhyuk terengah engah.

"masih mau mengulangi kesalahanmu..?" Tanya Donghae lagi sambil melepas dan mengambil sextoys yang berada ditubuh Eunhyuk.

"ani.. tidak akan hah..aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…massterhh…" Ucap Eunhyuk,sambil menahan berat badan Donghae yang saat ini masih menindihnya.

"hmm.. baiklah..dan mulai sekarang kau sudah bebas dari hukumanmu,kau boleh memanggil ku 'HAE',dan kau hanya boleh memanggilku master saat kau dihukum arasseo..?!"Ucap Donghae yang menyerupai perintah kepada Eunhyuk itu.

"nde,mas..maksudku ha hae.."

"sekarang tidurlah,kau pasti lelah."

"Nde,"

"Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae..lee Hyukjae.." Ucap Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae pun hanya tersipu malu,dai ia yakin saat ini mukanya telah bersemu merah.

"nado saranghae lee Donghae." Balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae dengan pun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mereka berdua pun tidur dalam keadaan naked.

.

.

.

. TBC

* * *

wkwk..

hah saya gak bakat buat NC ..!

mian kalo gak hot ato malah bikin sakit mata..

saya updatenya lama gak sih..?

oh iya...ni ada yang minta kibum ikut main ya udah nanti tak mainin dehh...

ya udah deh review aja niggalin kenang kenangan...

makasih yang udah nge review..(walo sedikit..gpp..)


End file.
